


hot and bothered

by mixtapestar



Series: Comfortween 2020 [8]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, Future Fic, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Minor William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: After receiving a confusing and worrisome voicemail while snowed in, Quentin gets some much-deserved stress relief.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Comfortween 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948594
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	hot and bothered

**Author's Note:**

> For Comfortween Day 8: Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful (comforting someone who’s upset while trapped together because of bad weather)
> 
> Thanks again to Rubi & Hoko <3

Quentin clutches the phone to his ear, as if having it physically closer will help him understand the gaps between the words of Julia's voicemail. But no matter how hard he listens, he still can only make out '—to the hospital—,' '—but Penny won't—,' and '—your vacation. One of—', along with a whole lot of garbled nonsense.

"She's not due for another month, El, what if it's bad?"

"Let me listen again," Eliot says, gesturing for him to hand over the phone. After a few moments, in which he can really only hear the static from this distance, Eliot shakes his head. "She sounds way too calm for it to be anything bad."

"It's _Julia_ , though. She once popped her knee back into place without even flinching."

Eliot sets Quentin's phone aside before gathering Quentin into his arms. Quentin circles his arms around Eliot and leans into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Let's look at the facts, yeah?" Eliot says, rubbing circles onto Quentin's back. "One, Penny promised to come get us if anything happened with the baby, good or bad."

"But—"

" _Two_ , if for some reason Penny refused, Julia would've sounded a lot angrier on the phone." Quentin takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. That's a good point. "Three, it's very unsafe for us to drive home right now." Quentin looks out at the snowdrift floating onto the deck of the mountain cabin from the roof. "So we'll just have to make do with what we have."

Quentin gets that sinking feeling in his chest again. "Which is what? A cell phone that doesn't work? A TV that only gets PBS? A hot tub big enough for five people?"

Eliot takes him by the hand, and Quentin follows him to the bathroom. Eliot brandishes his hand at their reflection, but Quentin just stares at him in the mirror, confused. "Mirrors, Q."

"Oh," Quentin says, struggling to process that through his worry. "Oh, right, the spell. But I don't know the spell."

"Luckily, I do," Eliot says, rummaging through the drawers of the vanity. He makes a sound indicating victory as he finds a handheld mirror. "Better to be portable. Now," he focuses on Quentin, "please tell me you know of a mirror that Julia keeps nearby."

"She has a compact, but I don't know that she'd make it a priority to grab it on her way to the _hospital_." This is a waste of time. They should be outside, shoveling a path to get home.

"Try not to count it out before we've tried it, okay?" Eliot brings the mirror out into the living room, setting it down and concentrating for a moment, before murmuring an incantation and moving his fingers expertly in a tut. After another moment, he relaxes and nods, satisfied. He hands the mirror to Quentin. "Hold this and try to picture her compact. Call her name a few times, but don't be obnoxious about it. She might be in a muggle space."

Quentin does as he's told, imagining the little purple mirror Julia's mom had given her for her sixteenth birthday that she still carries around to this day. His reflection disappears in the mirror and goes dark, but that doesn't give him a whole lot of hope. The compact is probably closed, wherever it is. "Jules?" he asks tentatively.

"Bit louder," Eliot whispers.

"Hey Jules? Can you hear me?"

His adrenaline spikes when he hears a faint, "Quentin?"

There's the sound of rummaging, and Quentin grips the handle of the mirror tightly. "It's me, Jules. In the mirror. Your purple compact."

She's laughing when her face appears in his mirror. "Honestly, Q. I told you not to freak out."

Quentin breathes a sigh of relief. She looks healthy enough. She's got on makeup and her hair is styled, so probably not bleeding out in a hospital somewhere. "Yeah, well, shitty mountain cell phone signals kinda left that part out. I only got like five words of your message. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"It's _fine_ , Quentin. It was just Braxton Hicks, _like we thought_ ," she adds pointedly, glaring off to the side, "but Penny played the 'if one of us is worried, we're all worried' card and we came to get it checked out anyway."

"Penny's right. What if the baby was coming and you just wrote it off?"

"See? Even Coldwater agrees with me," Quentin hears from a distance.

"Jesus, that's gotta be a first," comes Kady's voice, sounding even closer. Quentin sees her hair encroaching before her face appears as she leans in next to Julia. "Hey, Quentin. Our girl is fine. You can go back to getting dicked down in your winter paradise now."

Quentin blushes and glances over at Eliot, who looks pleased. He strolls over and hooks his head over Quentin's shoulder to look into the mirror. "We can keep the mirror nearby. I trust one of you knows the enchantment? So you can let us know if anything changes?"

Julia grins. "We know it. Describe the mirror to us?"

Eliot does, while Quentin interjects little details that they probably won't need, but you can never be too sure.

"Got it," Kady says, crossing a t in her notepad.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Q, but everything's fine." She shifts her gaze to Eliot. "Take care of him for me?"

Quentin rolls his eyes. "I'm perfectly capable—" He shuts his mouth with an audible click as Eliot's hand gropes over his dick, out of sight from the little mirror. All his thoughts center on that unexpected bit of pleasure, and he has to fight to keep a blush off his face.

"Not to worry," Eliot says, grinning. "Glad everyone is well."

Quentin mumbles a goodbye as Eliot ends the spell. "You jerk," Quentin says, turning around to smack Eliot's shoulder. "You can't just _do_ that."

Eliot grins, remorseless. "You love it."

Quentin huffs and doesn't answer. The chaotic swirl of his thoughts is starting to calm, knowing that Julia is safe, but he still feels on edge, like he might vibrate out of his skin.

"How about this? I'll set up a warming bubble just outside the cabin door, and we can go get in the hot tub. You can stay warm, watch the snow fall, maybe relax?"

Quentin hums. That does sound nice. "You'll join me, right?"

"Of course."

They hang their robes just outside the door, safely in the warming bubble so they can grab them before heading inside. Quentin sets the mirror down on the deck, close enough that they could hear if anyone tries to make contact. There are a few extra feet between the edge of Eliot's spell and the tub, so Quentin takes a deep breath and steps forward fast, climbing the steps and sighing in happiness when he sinks into the warm water of the hot tub. Eliot joins him soon after, giving Quentin the opportunity to appreciate the steam coming off of his skin as he lowers his body into the hot tub.

Quentin takes a few minutes to let his body relax, settling into the heat of the water and just breathing. He lets himself process everything that just happened. Julia is fine. He and Eliot are fine. They're trapped in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, but they have nowhere they need to be, so that's fine. Good, even. They have the privacy to do whatever they want. After a while, he manages to convince himself that he's no longer in the middle of a crisis; he's on vacation with his boyfriend, and they have nearly a whole week of vacation left before them. When he blinks his eyes back open, he finds Eliot staring back at him.

"Better?" Eliot asks with a concerned expression. God, he looks gorgeous sitting there, his shoulders just above the water line, the lines of his neck and collarbones standing out when he shifts slightly toward Quentin. Quentin feels a rush of affection as he realizes Eliot's been sitting there, waiting patiently for him to calm down this whole time.

"Some," Quentin answers, and lets the buoyancy of the water float him closer to Eliot. He brackets his arms around Eliot's shoulders - the cold air biting against his now-warm skin - and leans in to kiss him.

Eliot responds immediately, wrapping his arms around Quentin's middle to bring him fully into his lap as he kisses him back. Quentin lets his knees settle on either side of Eliot's hips on the seat, relaxing into Eliot's hold as he deepens their kiss. Now that his mind is clearer, he intends to spend the next portion of their vacation thanking Eliot for everything that just happened. He doesn't think he's ever made the journey from panicked to relaxed in such a short amount of time, and the difference is that this time Eliot was here to guide him through it.

Their kiss is as lazy as their bodies in the water, but also just as heated. Quentin keeps running his fingers through Eliot's chest hair, drinking in the rumble of pleasure Eliot makes in response. Quentin shifts a little to bite at Eliot's neck, soothing over it the next moment with his tongue. Eliot's hands shift from his back to slide into his trunks, fitting over the curves of his ass and kneading the muscle there. "How about I turn on the jets?" Eliot murmurs, tilting his head to give Quentin better access.

Quentin hums his approval at this, still working on leaving a nice mark that he can look at later and remember this moment. Eliot holds him in place against him as he shifts across the tub to get closer to the controls, and Quentin wonders absently if Eliot would be willing to carry him around like this outside of the water, with the help of telekinesis. Maybe they can try that tomorrow.

"Mind if I take these off?" Eliot asks, pushing against Quentin's trunks to grab his ass more fully.

"Mm, only if I can take yours off," Quentin says, sitting back a bit and looking proudly at the mark he's left behind. He can't wait to see it darkened against Eliot's neck tomorrow.

"Deal," Eliot says, his voice a low rumble. He makes easy work of Quentin's trunks with Quentin's help, and they toss them out into the bubble of warmth so that they won't freeze to the deck. Quentin teases his fingers along the top of Eliot's much-tighter suit, sliding it down a fraction in the back as Eliot floats his hips toward the surface of the water. Quentin can see the outline of Eliot's dick, already half-hard. He pulls at the suit eagerly and lets himself float away as he moves down the length of Eliot's legs.

As soon as the material slides free, Eliot pulls him back. It's even more satisfying to float into Eliot's lap now, to fit Eliot's cock against the cleft of his ass and let the motion of the water rock him back and forth. "It's too bad the lube spell doesn't hold up in the water," Quentin whines. He wants Eliot's hands on him.

"I may know a slight variation," Eliot says, grinning wickedly, "but I wanna try something else first."

"Yeah?" Quentin asks, a thrill of excitement shooting through him and making his dick twitch. Eliot maneuvers them around the hot tub, relaxing into the lounging seat on the far side and bringing Quentin down with him, and _oh_. There's a jet just behind Quentin, water pushing against his perineum and over his balls as he shifts. Eliot reaches out to spread his cheeks and then it's even _better_. "Fuck," he says, gasping and arching into Eliot as the combination of warmth, vibration, and pressure shoot sparks of pleasure through his body.

It's so good that he gets lost in it for a moment, but then he's overcome with a need to touch Eliot. He pushes his thumbs into the V of Eliot's hips and tries to grind down, but there's not much friction to be had in the water. He sits up a little so the jet hits the small of his back instead. "You said there was a spell?"

Eliot nods and brings Quentin's wrist forward. He presses a kiss there first, before positioning his fingers. "Quick but important safety note: this isn't exactly friendly for 'internal use'. It washes off just fine from skin, but trust me, you do _not_ want to deal with the cleaning spell if you have it inside you."

"Good—good to know," Quentin says. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't entertaining the idea of Eliot fucking him in this hot tub. But there are plenty of other things to do, and with these jets, _fuck_ , he wants to get started on them as soon as possible.

Quentin watches Eliot's fingers as they work through the spell. It's close to the usual one, but different enough to not confuse the two. And it does feel different as Quentin rubs the slick against his fingers. Sure enough, it stays slick as he reaches back under the water, sliding his fingers over Eliot's cock from base to tip. He takes him firmly in hand next, pumping slowly. Eliot bites his lip and rocks into the touch, displacing the water around them.

"'S good," Eliot says, tilting his head back with a dopey grin that makes Quentin warm from more than just the water.

"Yeah?" Quentin asks, somewhat seriously. He's always a little surprised that he can make Eliot come with only his hands, sometimes. He leans forward to lick over Eliot's Adam's apple, while it's on display, and starts working him harder.

"Jesus," Eliot shouts as Quentin twists over his cock just the way he knows Eliot likes. When he lowers his head, his eyes are distant, cloudy, like he's lost in thought.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

Eliot breathes in sharply, seeming to wrestle with himself before he finally speaks. "I love the way you make me feel. Not just—" his hips snap forward, bucking into Quentin's fist, "—heh, _that_." He reaches out to skim his hands over Quentin's sides. "But the way you touch me. The way you look at me. That you let me take care of you. Makes me feel important."

"You are important," Quentin says, nuzzling under Eliot's jaw. God, what did he do to earn _that_ particular confession? And how can he keep doing it? He loves Eliot so much, but sometimes getting him to talk about his feelings is like pulling teeth. "I'm glad I can prove it to you."

Eliot shifts a bit, bringing his hand above the water to perform the same tut from before on his own wrist. A moment later his other hand is firm against Quentin's hip, pulling him down and then wrapping his newly slick fingers around both of their cocks.

"Oh, fuck," Quentin breathes as the movement also brings him back in line with the hot tub jet. He rocks into Eliot's hold, bringing his hands up to his shoulders to pull him into a searing kiss. The spell makes the slide of their cocks just right; Quentin lets himself fall into the heat of their kiss as he's overwhelmed by stimulation.

When his mouth falls slack and he loses control of where all the pleasure is coming from, fucking up against Eliot's cock desperately, Eliot tilts their foreheads together and says softly, "You gonna come for me, baby?"

Quentin whines, trying to come up with a response and failing. Eliot's grip never falters, and Quentin comes to the sound of his continued encouragement.

"Oh, fuck yeah, that's hot," Eliot says, arching up enough to lift Quentin slightly out of the water. The brief exposure to cold quickly soothed by the warm water only sharpens the haze of pleasure he's in, with Eliot's fist continuing to work fast over the two of them. Quentin shies away before long, feeling oversensitive, but he brings a hand down to help jerk Eliot off.

"You're so amazing," Quentin says, drinking in the sight of Eliot lost in pleasure. Eliot's hand falls away to let Quentin take over, to get him off. He's pretty sure that Eliot is far enough gone that he can safely ramble without Eliot judging him too harshly. "Sometimes I can't believe you're real. That you're mine. I mean, I could've easily had a panic attack today, but you didn't let it get that far. You solved the problem before I could even stop listening to the voicemail."

"Fuck, Q," Eliot mumbles, his voice strained. Right, sexy talk.

"And then you got me out here, hot and relaxed and _so_ fucking turned on. I love that you always know what I need." He firms his grip on Eliot's cock, moving fast and twisting on every upstroke, as Eliot's breath starts coming fast. "You feel so good in my hand. Come for me, El. I wanna see you."

And as if he was waiting for that, Eliot cries out, shooting into the water as Quentin works him through it. He truly is beautiful, and Quentin feels particularly lucky to be here, now. As Eliot pulls him into another kiss, Quentin lets his eyes slip shut and savors the moment.

He's so in love it's ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated as always! <3


End file.
